vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Havok
Summary Havok (Alexander "Alex" Summers) is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, commonly in association with the X-Men. He first appears in Uncanny X-Men No. 54 (March 1969), and was created by writerArnold Drake and penciller Don Heck. Havok generates powerful "plasma blasts", an ability he has had difficulty controlling. One of the sons of Corsair, he is the younger brother of the X-Men's Cyclops, and the older brother of Vulcan. He often resents Cyclops' authoritarian attitude and reputation as a model X-Man. In contrast, Havok and his longtime love interest Polaris have had a love-hate relationship with the team, often finding themselves roped into it. Both were also members of the 1990s-era Pentagon-sponsored mutant team X-Factor. After X-Factor disbanded, Havok starred in Mutant X, a series in which he explored a strange alternate reality. He has since returned to the X-Men, later taking over his father's role as leader of the Starjammers to bring Vulcan's reign over the Shi'ar to an end. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. Likely 7-C to 5-A with energy blasts Name: Havok/Alexander Summers Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant, Adventurer, private investigator; formerly graduate student in geophysics, space pirate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ambient Energy Conversion, Energy Absorption, Plasma Emanation, Flight, Resistance to Heat and Radiation Attack Potency: Small Building level. Likely Town level to Large Planet level with energy blasts (Comparable to Cyclops). Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: High Range: At least hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Intellectually gifted, Havok is well-educated in the geophysical sciences and has been trained in martial arts by Wolverine. Weaknesses: *'Uncontrolled Ambient Energy Conversion:' At times, he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special containment suit to assist him. This may also be due to psychological trauma similar to his brother. *'Genetic Flaw:' Havok is not immune to Vulcan's powers, but is partially resistant to it by way of his ability to absorb energy. Havok is immune to Cyclops' optic blasts as Cyclops is immune to his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Ambient Energy Conversion:' Havok absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. At times he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special containment suit to assist him. Havok's body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body's power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Havok's body about 16 ½ hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Havok if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. His ability to absorb energy is so great that he was able to survive being dropped into a large Star, and use its energy to augment his powers to the point he easily overpowered and defeated his brother Vulcan. He was also able to overpower Magneto using volcanic energy, blasting the Hulk unconscious and Sauron admitted that he was potentially stronger than his brother Cyclops. * Energy Absorption: Havok not only can passively absorb cosmic energy from his environment but has show he can willingly absorb, store and re-process various other energies from other sources through conscious force of will. He showcased this aspect once when he was thrown into a star, he drew upon its energies to empower himself for the purpose of besting vulcan and now again when he had been cut off from any kind of power source during his stint as a prisoner on Z'nox. Where he absorbed trace amounts of energy from what little light contact he had whenever the food hatch would open and lastly displayed upon Vulcan'sImperial Guard; a living star whose entire energy capacity he had leeched off of for himself to once again overpower his brother Gabriel. * Plasma Emanation: Ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. When Havok strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Havok direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. * Flight: Havok can also use stored energy for flight by directing it as a downward thrust. At full energy capacity he has an easier time managing his energized propulsion through his powers. '-Heat Immunity:' Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. '-Radiation Immunity:' Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:X-Men Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5